ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhenji
How Zhenji joined the Tourney Known for her bewitching beauty and deadly songs, Zhen Ji is a woman who often starts serving Yuan Shao. However, she eventually leaves his ranks to join Wei. She participates in many of their battles and can appear as late as the final campaigns in the era. With Cao Pi's formal introduction to the series, she agrees to join him after their meeting at Guan Du. She then faithfully appears with him in battle. She appears in most of Wei's later battles, usually dying at He Fei Castle or Wu Zhang Plains in other kingdom stories during Dynasty Warriors 3. In Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, she makes a cameo appearance on Yuan Shao's side at Jie Ting and in a similar cut scene at You Ting, she fires an arrow at Zhu Rong during Chi Bi. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Zhen Ji is mostly seen in battles against the kingdom of Wu. Should the player defeat her at Fan Castle, she will attempt to avenge her honor by appearing with reinforcements in Shi Ting. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Yuan Shao's defeat and the coming destruction of his three sons. It mainly entails the moment when Cao Pi first laid eyes on Zhen Ji. Stricken by her beauty, he orders his troops to pause and beckons for her to join him. Yuan Xi overhears the conversation and is confident that his wife would not turn on him so easily, calling Cao Pi a fool. Players are given the choice to choose either husband, which they do by running towards either mate. Once Zhen Ji decides on the love of her life, they drive out the third wheel together. Zhen Ji is depicted as Yuan Xi's bored wife in Dynasty Warriors 5. While fighting at Guan Du, she meets Cao Pi, who tells her to abandon the Yuan family and realize her true potential under him. She drives him back but, after the battle's conclusion, the Yuan family crumbles after Yuan Shao, their leader, is killed. Wanting to satisfy her new found passion and sharing her new husband's vision, she faithfully follows Cao Pi in each of his campaigns. After joining Wei she fights on their side in some well known battles such as Chi Bi and Jie Ting. During their last battle with Wu, she leads an attack force through He Fei Castle on the behalf of her beloved. Once Wei unifies the land, the narrative states that she lives the rest of her days in happiness. She shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with the Qiao sisters and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, she clashes with Yue Ying once the two bicker over the worth of their respective mates. When she gains the seal, Zhen Ji hands it to Cao Pi as a symbol of her undying devotion to him. Zhen Ji's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has her and the player alone on a cold night outside the town. The player attempts to cover her from the snow, but is refused. Instead, Zhen Ji suggests that they go indoors together, deeming their companionship as her source of warmth. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhen Ji appears as one of the last lines of defense for Yuan Shao's supply base at Guan Du. After this battle, she fights with her second husband in Wei. During Cao Pi's Musou Mode in Special, she and Yuan Xi arrive as reinforcements for Yuan Shao at He Bei. Cao Pi immediately tries to court with her, which angers Yuan Xi. If Cao Pi wins over her husband, she will be impressed by his strength and agrees to follow him. She also appears in Zhang He's story and encourages him to follow his own desires. Zhen Ji's first legendary battle in Dynasty Warriors 7 is set during the Battle of Guandu, where she first meets and fights her future husband Cao Pi. The two flirt before battling and Cao Pi is defeated. Her second legendary battle is set around The Battle of Shiting, where she has to rescue her husband from the Wu Forces. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Zhenji's efforts to support her husband at Hefei. Since her allies are dwarfish compared to Wu's army, she is ordered to support Zhang Liao's surprise attack. She helps lure enemies for the plot, which may or may not be met by defeating Ling Tong. If it succeeds, the Wu army will face disaster when Zhang Liao attacks. Lu Meng and Gan Ning try to salvage their losses by targeting the Wei main camp. Lian Shi, fearing for Sun Quan's safety, departs from his side to guard his escape. Once Zhen Ji has Lian Shi at her mercy, Sun Quan rescues her from the finishing blow. As the Wu leader states his refusal to abandon his beloved, Cao Pi similarly arrives to protect Zhen Ji. Cao Pi allows Sun Quan and Lian Shi's escape, a gesture which earns him his wife's protest at the wasted opportunity. Upon learning that he did so to avoid putting her in harm's way, Zhen Ji is touched by her husband's actions and happily returns to his side. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Zhenji is initially affiliated with the Yuan family during Cao Cao's rise to power. She is charged with the defense of Jinyang, one of two nearby territories leading to Yuan Shao's base. During the transition between the events at Guandu and Chibi, Zhenji is already an officer of Wei. The final chapters of Wu and Shu have her supervise Beiping which originally belonged to her former father-in-law. While participating in the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, she hears rumors of Zhuge Liang's death and questions their authenticity. Her doubts are proven true when Zhuge Liang spearheads a sneak attack on the main camp. Shu's version of that battle has Zhenji lead a group of elite guards to protect Cao Pi, imploring them to sacrifice themselves if necessary. She is also present in Wei's final battle against Shu at Chengdu, eager to escort her husband during his attack. The couple can be seen walking together in Wei's ending. In Dynasty Warriors 8, she has a more prominent role in Wei's hypothetical story branch. While helping her husband relax in Xuchang, both of them are attacked by assassins and illusions controlled by a mysterious assailant. They manage to repel the sorcery together with Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. For her part, Zhenji helps drive away the culprit who turns out to be the mystic Zuo Ci. She also participates in the final battle against the other forces and engages a verbal altercation with Zhurong and Yueying. In Wu's hypothetical ending, she is seen consoling Cao Pi who is still mourning the end of Wei's conquest as well as the death of his father. Her role under Yuan Shao is further expanded in the expansion. She appears in the altered Guandu, and will still surrender upon her defeat. She also appears in the fictional battle at Chibi between Yuan Shao and Sun Ce. After killing an unknown man with a red tattoo, Zhenji was invited to the second Tourney, only to learn she was being hunted by an agent named Sharon. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 4 with Cao Pi. *Play 3672 matches. For both methods, you must fight Zhenji at Guandu. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her for 825 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Zhenji, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use's Cao Pi's wife armed with a flute, Zhenji!" She will be seen left of Pyra, right of Jumbo, below La Hire and above Niles. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zhenji taps her flute on her left hand. After the announcer calls her name Zhenji spins around swinging her flute, then plays a small note as the camera zooms, then says "I hope you enjoy this as much as I will." Special Moves Freezing Song (Neutral) Throws her flute like a boomerang saying "Ah, this is getting fun!" and temporarily raises her speed. Ice Elegy (Side) Slides forward creating a strong sound wave with her flute. Watery Lyric (Up) Zhenji handstands and jumps into the air kicking and swinging her flute. Sharded Lullaby (Down) Zhenji creates two sound waves followed by a sound wave-ball launched towards the opponent. Crystal Flowers (Hyper Smash) Zhenji swings her hand saying "You are my prisoner." then dances in place and plays her flute as small sound waves hit those around her. Heart of Ice (Final Smash) Zhenji jumps into the air saying "I hope you're ready." then drops down on the floor and plays a haunting tune that causes nearby enemies to faint. If an opponent is very close by, she will first play her haunting tune then smack them down and step on them which also releases an icy sound wave in the process as she says "Think you can handle more?". Bonus Costumes dw8e-zhenji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 Appearance dw7-zhen-ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 Appearance ZhenJi-dw7-dlc-School_of_Wei.png|Schoolgirl Zhenji Zhenji-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Cinderella Zhenji Zhenji_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Nurse Zhenji Dynasty Warriors 8 Appearance Zhenji's first Bonus Costume is based on her Dynasty Warriors 8 Appearance. To unlock, one must clear Break the Targets Level 2 with Zhenji. After all the targets are broken, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've gained access to Zhenji's Dynasty Warriors 8 Appearance! Hooah!" Then, highlight Zhenji and press Minus once. Dynasty Warriors 7 Appearance Zhenji's second Bonus Costume is based on her Dynasty Warriors 7 Appearance. To unlock, one must clear Board the Platforms Level 3 with Zhenji. After the last platform is boarded, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've earned Zhenji's Dynasty Warriors 7 Appearance! Care to dance?" Then, highlight Zhenji and press Minus twice. Schoolgirl Zhenji Zhenji's third Bonus Costume is her school-related costume from the Dynasty Warriors 7 Wei School Costume DLC Pack. To unlock, one must fight Puppet Master in Classic Mode with Zhenji and win. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Zhenji's about to be back in school, you got her schoolgirl costume!" Then, highlight Zhenji and press Minus thrice. Cinderella Zhenji Zhenji's fourth Bonus Costume is her Cinderella-like costume from the Dynasty Warriors 7 Wei Fairy Tale DLC Pack. To unlock, one must win 40 Survival Mode matches with Zhenji. After the 40th win, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "Cinderella's about to get some real competition, in the form of Zhenji!" Then, highlight Zhenji and press Minus four times. Nurse Zhenji Zhenji's fifth Bonus Costume is her nurse outfit from the Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC Modern Day job costume set. To unlock, one must kill 215 Smash Run enemies with Zhenji. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Dr. McCoy's paging for a new nurse, Nurse Zhenji is out of sickbay!" Then, highlight Zhenji and press Minus five times. Victory Animations #Zhenji holds her left hand on her shoulder, then spins saying "When I see something I want, I simply reach out and take it." then plays her flute. #*Zhenji holds her left hand on her shoulder, then spins saying "Just don't be sad, my dear." then plays her flute. (Cao Pi victories only) #*Zhenji holds her left hand on her shoulder, then spins saying "Here, let me play you something to ease you up." then plays her flute. (Cao Cao victories only) #Zhenji drops down and swings her flute saying "Kneel before me, and pay your respects to my divine beauty and power!" #*Zhenji drops down and swings her flute saying "Now keep your hands off me!" (Magoichi victories only) #*Zhenji drops down and swings her flute saying "See that? You're just an inferior lady." (No victories only) #Zhenji spins her flute, plays a note and takes a bow saying "Oooh... The thrill of victory can be so exciting." #*Zhenji spins her flute, plays a note and takes a bow saying "Now do you understand my music?" (Yoshihiro victories only) #*Zhenji spins her flute, plays a note and takes a bow saying "I sincerely hope we do not do this again." (Nuwa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Zhenji walks in and bows saying "I demand that you all kneel down before me!" Special Quotes *I cannot believe I am forced to face you... This must be a bad dream. (When fighting Cao Pi) *You would dare lay a hand on your own son's wife?! Surely you jest! (When fighting Cao Cao) *There are some women you need to be afraid of. (When fighting Magoichi) *...Now that I look closer, there's no similarity at all! (When fighting No) *Sheer force is not enough to subdue me. (When fighting Yoshihiro) *Did you know there is a difference between pride and arrogance? (When fighting Nuwa) Trivia *Zhenji's rival is an A-class agent for a classified organization, Sharon. *Zhenji shares her English voice actress with Lisa Lisa, Yoruichi Shihouin, Chai Xianghua, Draco Centauros, Swanna, Tina Foster, Haxorus, Magda, Yugito Nii, Iguara, Denzi Pink, Xingcai, Drifblim, Pidgeot, Delibird, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Emma W., Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, Fried, Nieder's fan, Master Raven and Shura Kirigakure. *Zhenji shares her Japanese voice actress with Orielle, Plum, Melly, Haxorus, Abba-Dabba and Millia Rage. *Zhenji shares her French voice actress with Taeko Minazuki, I-No and Bilany Saronno. *Zhenji shares her German voice actress with Taokaka, Dr. Puzz, Jaclyn Paris Jacobs, Neneka Nibrou (in Rig Shokew), I-No and Shura Kirigakure. *Zhenji shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Princess Jun, Ringo, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Claudia Enfield, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Gracia, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Ravio, Sucy Manbavaran, Casca, Shinoa Hiragi, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. *Zhenji shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Zeno Bell of the Zeno and Dufort pair, May Lee, Yumeji Kurokouchi, Pidgeot and Doronjo. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume